Disgaea Mafia
| image = File:Disgaea.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Prince_Marth85 | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 26.01.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) JarZe 2) abhisk 3) tpaxatb 4) CrazyPainter 5) GMaster479 6) Framm 7) Pablo4Pandas 8) CrazyPainter 2.0 (Slick) 9) sayalzah 10) Medji 11) DudleyDude 12) Framm 2.0 (Magic_luver101) | first = Framm | last = 3) tpaxatb 10) Medji | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince_Marth85 based on Disgaea video games series. It began on January 26th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (February 3rd, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Role Revealing - Do NOT reveal your role (true or not) or your ability will be taken (not to mention Baal will have a sacrifice.) Role Description Goodies - Win by killing baddies and independents *'Laharl' - Self-centered and arrogant Prince of the Netherworld and son of the late King Krichevskoy. Can kill one player each night. *'Big Sis Prinny' - Laharl's mother, reincarnated as a prinny. Very different from the other prinnies since she is pink and does not say "dood" at the end of her sentences. While she is alive, Laharl cannot die. Knows who Laharl is. Note: According to host, Laharl could have been lynched even if Big Sis Prinny were still alive. This raised a controversy post-game, as many players took lynching to be a form of death, too. *'Etna' - Laharl's vassal and leader of the Prinny Squad. She is extremely abusive to the Prinny Squad who follow her every command out of fear. Sends one of the prinnies out to spy on a player, learning their role. *'Flonne' - Angel trainee from Celestia and "Love Freak". She believes that all living creatures, even demons, can express love. Saves one player each night. *'Captain Gordon' - The 37th Defender of Earth. Sent to stop the Netherworld's invasion of earth but later finds that he was tricked into opening a path to the Netherworld. Can elect to have his vote count double. *'Jennifer' - Captain Gordon's beautiful and loyal sidekick and super genius. Uses her extreme beauty and voluptuous body to stop one player's action each night. (Does not work on Flonne or Etna). *'Thursday' - The All Purpose Super Robot created by Jennifer. As an All Purpose Super Robot, he can perform many actions determined by a dice roll: 1 - May kill a player. 2 - May save a player. 3 - May block a player. 4 - May spy on a player. 5 - May change a players vote during the day. 6 - Any choice of the above abilities Baddies - Have BTSC, group kill, and win by killing goodies and independents *'Vulcanus' - An archangel, second in command to Seraph Lammington. His ideals and methods, however, are the complete opposite to that of the Seraph. He believes that all demons are evil and must be eliminated. Can use his angelic powers to block one player night. *'General Carter' - Earth Leader of the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and adoptive father of Jennifer. Tricked Gordon into helping him to open a path to the Netherworld under the guidance of Vulcanus. With his high standings, he can redirect one player's vote each day. *'Maderas' - Vassal of the late King Krichevskoy. He was exiled as a vassal after stealing the King's favorite snack, black pretzels. He stole Etna's memories to force her to help him by poisoning the prince so that he could, one day, claim the throne. However, it did not work as planned. As a vampire, he can bite one player each night (But not the same player 2 nights in a row) and redirect their target. Indy #1 *'Baal' - The most powerful Tyrant Overlord. Invincible for the first day and night. Each night, he may RID 1 player. If he is correct, that person will die for Baal if he is targeted at night for kill. There is no penalty for incorrect RID attempts. He wins by being the last player standing. Indy #2 *'Mid-Boss' - The Dark Adonis, Vyers, who was renamed "Mid-Boss" by Laharl on their first encounter. He intends to defeat Laharl and become the Overlord. Can kill each night. Wins by killing Laharl. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *abhisk - Maderas *tpaxatb - Vulcanus *Medji - General Carter MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Prince_Marth85 #JarZe - Captain Gordon - Killed N3 by Baddies #abhisk - Maderas - Lynched D1 #tpaxatb - Vulcanus #CrazyPainter - Laharl - Lynched D1 #GMaster479 - Thursday - Killed end of game #Framm - Big Sis Prinny - Killed N1 by Mid-Boss #Pablo4Pandas - Mid-Boss - Died D1 (WinCon failed) #CrazyPainter 2.0 (Slick) - Etna - Killed end of game #sayalzah - Jennifer - Killed N2 by Baddies #Medji - General Carter #DudleyDude - Baal - Lynched D2 #Framm 2.0 (Magic_luver101) - Flonne - Killed end of game Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games